violet
by lovivian26
Summary: When Bella Swan came to Forks, she was an extremely thirsty vampire. She drank everything she could and was stopped by a fellow vampire, Carlisle, as he brought her to his house she met his adopted son , Edward, and fell in love...
1. chapter 1

**Preface**

Thirst,was what woke me up. I never realised that getting something to calm your throat was harder than getting out of bed and fetching a cup of water. I never realised that thirst can be much worst than a dry sensation in the throat but also a burning one...a horrible burning, dry sensation that won't give in until it has what it wants - blood. It was what I was thinking as I said goodbye to being human...when I said goodbye to my true nature.


	2. chapter 2

I can smell the scent. From far away. The scent that was mouth-watering, that sets my throat on fire, that forces my legs to run at top speed. I wasn't too far now, I saw my prey. He 2as a middle - aged man in his mid-forties. I would have preferred young teneegers that were in their late teens. Their blood full of energy, their loud thudding sound for a heartbeat, that makes my throat catch on another wave of flames. I sprang, the man was a good 50m above the ground, he was perched on the edge of a mountain, he had scratched his leg, which was causing him excruciating pain, I could see that. He was slowing, he was afraid . His heartbeat made my spring steadier and more effective. His throat was inches away from my teeth, as I sank them in the middle of his throat. There wasn't enough time for him to scream. His blood was clean, no smell of alcohol, cigarettes or drugs. Hia blood was warm and welcoming with the blood red color that makes it more appetizing...then before I knew it, I was on the ground. A whistle of wind blew past me, mistakenly the wishing sound of a vampire running. I turned to look behind me, and standing there was a vampire with blond hair and gold eyes in his mid-twenties, staring at me wirh accusingly dangerous eyes.


	3. chapter 3

There was something about his eyes that were frightening, they weren't bright red like mine. They were gold. Gold with traces of light amber in the irises. It wasn't something I was used to seeing. At first I thought he wore contact lenses, but it wasn't. I could see that the diet of something other than human blood had diluted the dark blood red in his eyes, leaving it in bright gold.

"Emmett."he said, his voice was smart and clear

Another vampire, probably not older than 20 when he was turned, came whooshing through the woods. He was huge. A good 250 centimeters. With impressive biceps lined up on his arm. He was much more different than the mature and smart vampire I met at first, he was wearing a happy grin, as if Christmas came 2 months early. He had black, curly hair and dimples. A woman came with him. A bit younger than the mature one but she looked like she felt sorry for me, as if she knew the way I feel right now. They all had those strange gold eyes.

"Carlisle, is it a newborn?" The muscular boy asked

"A few months old, can't control the thirst." the mature one - Carlisle - said

"Carlisle, she will expose the existence of us, she can't be allowed to live and hunt like this. If we become exposed, the Volturi will step in." Emmett growled, I knew what he wanted, to kill me.

"Emmett, we WON'T let the Volturi step in. We WILL keep her under control. You can't kill a child like that." the woman was arguing for ME, for me. Weird.

"Esme has a point. Emmett, if he doesn't keep it under control, you can have it your way. Esme and I won't stop that." Carlisle clearly cared a lot about Esme. He can't even contradict her. But something about Esme 's growl told me that she wouldn't just stand by if we did it the "Emmett way". She purses her lips.

"What's your name?" Emmett snapped at me

It took me a while to remember it.

"Bella."

"Well, Bella. You come with us, and if I se any trouble, your dead." He twisted his neck for effect.

"We'll teach you to livein our way."


	4. chapter 4

I followed their scent as they ran. They reached a trail and their scent gets stronger. Along with the scent of other vampires. They must be a huge coven. They reached the end, and there stood a huge, bright building. No one would ever suspect the people living inside were vampires. Emmett caught my eye as I looked around the building, he growled thought gritted teeth, whatever he was thinking now, things didn't go as he wished. Esme glared at him. She held the front door wide open for me to enter. Inside, there was a white and welcoming sofa, and a brightly-lit kitchen. Then there was the glass staircase to the second floor. A vampire whooshed down the stairs. With blond hair and the same eyes, she was beautiful, even for a vampire. She glared at me, growling and hissing. Esme growled, that shut her up.

"Rosalie, Emmett's mate." Esme said reassuringly

Two more vampires came whooshing down the stairs, a tiny, hyper-looking girl and a cautious, scarred boy, both in their mid - twenties.

"Hi, there." her voice rang like bells through the room, she was greeting me like seeing her best friend at the start of the day.

"Hey." I maDe it sound like a question rather than a greeting.

Then as I moved my eyes away from her, I saw the breathtakingly handsome boy looking at mw at the middle of the staircase, staring at me with interest.


	5. chapter 5

His face was handsome, god-like. He had the same bright, gold irises but in his face, it fits perfectly. He was breathtakingly handsome, dazzling even for vampire eyes. I guess I stared at him longer than I should. He had messy, bronze hair.

"You've seen Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward. That's all of them. Bella, you'll going to have to stay with us. You can't hunt like that. You will expose our existence." Esme said kindly, rubbing my shoulders.

I nodded. To be honest, I was more than willing. Edward, Edward was his name. I can't take my eyes of him. His messy, bronze hair he kept running his fingers through, his delicate features, deep golden eyes. Emmett saw my staring and chuckled.

"Never seen boys, Bella?" he teased

"What?" I was too busy staring at Edward to make sense of what was around me

"Emmett, don't worry, Edward and Bella's going to get along great. In case your jealous, you remember you have Rose." Alice said brightly.

Emmett and Rosalie both snapped at her.

"Bella?I know you must be thirsty right now, since we found you before you could feed, I would like to clarify a point, you have to return here? Is that possible?" Carlisle asked, it was as if they were giving me an option. I nodded

"Edward, you will go with her, you need to hunt too, and it feels horrible to hunt alone." Does it? I've hunted alone all my life, is some company really better than hunting alone? I guess Esme values things a different way.

Edward descended down the stairs with a whispery sound if him running. He grabbed my arm and head for the door. His touch was nice, naturally warm. He didn't grip e the way Emmett did, but held me like he cared for me.

"Comr on, Bella. Come with me."


	6. chapter 6

I followed Edward's scent outside the house. He has a little more than the normal vampire scent with blood. He has a strange lilac-and-honey scent. It was almost appetizing to smell. I would've bit into him already if he was a human. I must've froze because of his scent. I have never smelled a scent so appetizing including humans. Edward smiled as I'd he knew what I was thinking, but didn't speak. He dragged me with him by my arm as we ran through the forest. It wasn't long before we both sensed the smell of fresh blood, pumping hearts and the burn in our throats. I knew what we found, a large group of elk. And nearby a group of mountain lions planning a hunting party.

"Thirsty first?" he gestured towards the lions. I guess thirsty was sort of a nickname.

I smiled. I set myself in a low crouch, ready to spring. I sprang at the lions, a few were too slow to escape, I sank my teeth into their neck, the fresh blood wasn't as satisfying as a human but still enough to extinguish the fire in my throat. Edward was already hunting whole I fed. I had completely forgotten about him. His spring was strong and steady just like a newborn. I envied his strength. He landed just as smoothly and steadily.

"Done, thirsty?" he teased. I guess thirsty was his official nickname for me now.

"I have a name." I muttered

"So...name? Bella, tell me, how come I can't read you?"

"Read?" I was confused, am I a book for his entertainment?

"Bella, some vampires have special powers." the idea shocked me so hard that I froze. I froze. I wasn't unconscious but not enough for me to move or reply him. Vampires were not fairy god mothers. We were the bad guys. He signed. He seem to know that I had as much knowledge about vampires as a human. He pulled me up in his arms and ran. He felt nice, welcoming. For the first time in months, I finally envied humans that they are able to sleep.


	7. chapter 7

It took me 6 and a half second to gain my conscious self. Edward must have rushed me back to the house. I must have looked like I have just been knocked out by some really strong and muscular vampire or something. Edward was running at his highest speed possible. As Edward kicked opened the front door, the other vampires has rushed to his side. I could hear Emmett's booming laughter from behind Esme.

"Knocked her out, Edward?" Emmett teased

He may not realise that not every one was as all-for-action as he is.

"No, taken by surprise and froze." Edward still sounded anxious though I have no idea why.

"What did you tell her? Or answered her thoughts instead?" Emmett chuckled once more.

"Something along those lines." Edward said, I could hear the smile in his voice. As I gained my vampire senses back and my brain working the right way, I see that I was right. Edward was wearing the most beautiful smile possible. It could've knocked me out breathless if I was in my human form. It was the most dazzling crooked smile I have ever seen in my life, and ever will see, I was dead positive about that. I was awake now, and everyone was probably aware about the fact. I shook myself reluctantly out of Edward's arms. As the wind blew through the still-open front door, Edward's scent dazzled me once again. It was like I could never get enough of it, and never will.

"Bella?" Esme addressed me in a soft voice ? "Do you feel alright? Did Edward's mind reading scare you? If that was the case we all understand that, it could be quite unexpected at times."

Before I could reply, however, Edward beat me there.

"Quite the opposite, Esme." Edward chuckled " I can't read her mind at all."

They totally lost me.

" So you see, Bella, I can read minds, but not yours. That was what I meant about the special powers. Alice can see the future and Jasper can control the emotions. Rosalie have the ability to be extremely vain." Edward kept on chuckling, seems to me that the blood cheered him up. But that meant a smack on the head by Rosalie. I laughed with Alice.

"So Bella, we were about to ask you, do you think you can handle school?" Carlisle asked

"Carlisle, think of this carefully. You picked up a newborn and brought her home and within one vegetarian hunt, you say she can go to school? Do you want us exposed? Do you 2ant us moved?" Rosalie shrieked with such rage that it upseted me, it was like she looked at me like an obstacle in her way. I ran upstairs, following Edward's scent to his room and shut the door.


	8. chapter 8

I don't even know why I rushed to Edward's room in the first place. It's just that his scent was so unresistable. It must be weird for him. All I did was go hunting with him and now I am in his room, sitting on the welcoming black couch leaning on the side of his bedroom.

"Rosalie, there was no need for that!" Esme said sternly.

"I just said my view, is that against the law? And I won't take any risks with _her_ if I were Carlisle, I'll just go with what Emmett said." Rosalie retorted

"So you and Emmett say that killing a girl in cold hands was better than taking chances. Just because you don't want to move doesn't mean we all have to make that our first priority." Esme snapped back

"Fine. If anything happens, not my fault. And If the Volturi GTA involved with this, not my problem." Rosalie stomped upstairs, hissed at my door and slammed another door. I could here heavy footfalls at the stairs, enough force to break then, probably Emmett going to talk her out of her angry moods. He wasn't going to take my side. I was the _obstacle_ in Rosalie's path, he won't let me be the _obstacle_ of him and Rosalie's relationship. Now there is another set of footfalls at the stairs. Gentle, graceful footsteps almost like the sound of dancing, followed by a set of steady footfalls trailing behind her. Followed by a honey-and-lilac scent...the door sprang open, standing at the doorway were Alice and Edward. His breathtaking beauty and his smooth, strong limbs. With Alice like a doll at his side.

"Hi, Bella."Alice was greeting me as if we were best friends that met on the street

"Hey, Alice." I said quietly, trying to hide the upset in my voice.

"Alice, will you please consider the situation right now? It's no time for your vision to kick in."Edward teased

"Fine. Well, Bella and I will be great friends." with that, she skipped or rather danced out the room.

And left me alone with Edward...


	9. chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update. I was out of the country. Hope you enjoy.**

I stared at Edward, I was scared about how he would react about a complete stranger vampire as a visitor at his room. I was scared for the worst reactions possible. I was scared if he is angry, will he hit me? Not that I mind for the hitting, my human life was pretty much like that. But I was scared if he never talks to me ever again. It wasn't like I was in love with him, but I found his presence extremely comfortable. He had a sense of humor that dates back to the 19 hundreds. But he was also reassuring. I just stared at him for a while and he stars back, I would've said that we locked our eyes together for an entire year, but the clock on the wall truthfully denying me.

"Don't mind Rosalie." he said kindly "She is always looking for people to gasp at her. She is vain, by that's all. Don't mind her." he repeated. I nodded. And the silence between us grew. I didn't realize that awkwardness could bother me so much.

"Sorry, just that...I couldn't find anywhere to...you know calm down a bit so I just...picked a scent I know." I apologised

He shrugged. He probably does not think of it as a big deal. I nod and left, as being awkwardly standing in a room with a nearly-stranger was not what I like doing. I went downstairs, everyone was still sitting around the table. Esme, Emmett, and Carlisle looked carefully at me. Rosalie was standing by Emmett, shoulder touching.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I should've considered your feelings. I didn't know you would be so sensitive-" she twisted that word with strong hatred "but I will try to be on my best behavior." she smirked.

"Right, so as I was saying before, Bella you can go to school tomorrow with Emmett's Jeep. " I looked cautiously towards Emmett.

"No worries, sister. I don't bite." then he started to laugh a deep booming laugh.

"Alice will be showing you around as she is so willing. And if you don't mind, try keeping up the story of being Alice's cousin and your parents died in a car crash." Carlisle says

I nodded. Alice flew down the stairs with her graceful little steps, and dragged me by the arm.

"Bella, we will be having a little get-to-know-you session in Edward's room."

In Edward's room, meaning that he wasn't angry, and that was all I needed to know.


	10. chapter 10

**Sorry...I hope it isn't a late update. I had a lot of tests to study for. Hope you enjoy:**

Alice led me up to Edward's room in a flash of a second. Edward was sitting on the black ,welcoming couch at the other side of the room. He smiled his perfect crooked smile, the one that I absolutely adore. His dimples pop up in perfect round shapes when he smiles that special smile. It was a smile that nobody could possibly look away from.

"So...get to know session! Isn't it awesome?" Alice squealed

"Of cource you think it is wonderful, it was _your_ idea." Edward signs

Alice smiled her winning smile. Looking like she just won the first for math in school.

"So...Bella. Who's your creator?" Alice said cheerfully

They lost me, _again_. I was sitting there with my mouth hanging open and my eyes blinking with confusion. Creator? What is that? Vampires are born, at least that was what Jessica told me. Jessica was a vampire I came upon as I traveled, she died later within the hands of some bloke covered in black cloak. Saying she exposed the secret of the existence of the vampire society. Quite stupid, really.

"Like you know...the vampire who created you?" Alice must have noticed my confused looks.

Created me? Honestly? Am I a piece of art ? **Painted** and craved out by some artist? Seriously! I know vampires are not suppose to exist and part of the supernatural world, but now you throw this at me? I think of knowledge less humans walking on the street then getting attacked by my kind.Just as I was thinking about that...thirst creeper over me. Urging me to hunt...humans. I gulped. Alice probably saw the future that I might slip. Edward stood up. Alice must have told him through her mind. Yay...they think I am about to slip up. Some uncontrollable newborn. So I refused Edward's motion of his fingers for me to follow him and jumped of his window. Out of pure rage, I snarled into the sky.


	11. chapter 11

I landed on the groubd soundlessly. Running as fast as I can towards the forest. I won't slip up. I am going to prove that I ain't just some thirsty, slipping newborn. I realised just now, Edward hadn't been taking care of me because he pitied me, because he loved me, it was because he wanted to stay in Forks undetected. It was for his and his family's benefit. I transferred all this rage, sorrow and disappointment into my legs, forcing them to run faster, and faster. Edward wouldn't choose me. Girls probably are pouring all over him all the time. All this 100 years of his life. Human girls, vampires, all of them. If I could, I would've burst into tears by now. It was like torture, crying let's me cry out my sorrow, and here I am, again jealous at something the humans can do without even realising it. I scented blood, warm, tasty blood that can only be of a human. _No, Bella. Prove you're better than that_. I snarled and growled, I scratched and writhe in pain as my throat caught on fire. It was like lighting a match, as easy as that. Alice probably forseen this image, image of me slipping up, her family moving away from Forks, Emmett killing me. _I cannot do this. I can't hold it._ Just as I was about to slip up and pose into my deadly crouch, a cold arm gripped wrist with crushing force. The force only a vampire can achieve. A honey-and-lilac scent surround me, making the sweet scent of human blood disappear into the air. The change was so sudden, Like someone had just extinguished the fire burning in my throat . Had just stopped my pain, and of course only one person can achieve these things, as the solid fact hits me, _Edward had caught up with me._


	12. chapter 12

Edward was standing right behind me. In a deep crouch, as if expecting I would slip up any moment.

"You don't have to do this, you know?" I asked, I kind of feel ashamed. Every time something happens to me, Edward has to follow me out, sort me out. He probably doesn't enjoy doing either of those things.

He merely shrugged. At first I thought he was too angry to speak to me, then I realised that he was eyeing me, showing some kind of warm concern in his deep, gold eyes. The concern in his eyes showed regret, concern and...and love. Like he cared for me, like he was happy to come after me each time, sorting me out and calming me down. His eyes showed every emotion, every single emotion beside hatred and rage. He showed everything from curiosity to caring.

"Come on. There are always lunatics in the forest. We'll talk at home."

So now I get it, he didn't want to lose his temper in the middle of a forest, in fear of humans overhearing us. But then, was he angry at me? Was he saving the worst part till we get home? Will his anger overpower him so that he stands aside and watches Emmett have his fun? Horror flooded through me. Why did he come to get me if he was just about to take me to his house and watch me getting killed by a massive man which was all for me being dead? What was the point? Why can't he just let me go? Oh yeah, now I remember. Rosalie, perfect pretty Rosalie, wanting to stay in Forks. Edward was probably head-over-heels in love with her beauty. Just like any man would do. A pang of jealousy hit me. A new, foreign kind of pain stirred up in my chest, of cource, I have never felt jealous in my whole 17 years of life.

I snapped awake from my whole thinking session as a hand joined with mine. Edward was pulling me, by my hand, making me forget all I was thinking about, Rosalie, jealousy, everything . His hand was like sarin against my own skin. I could not believe the comfort it brought me, considering what is waiting for me at home. Now I can finally know why his hand brought me comfort, his scent charming me, his golden eyes looking into my own, melting me. It all made sense now. The truth behind all this time. _I love Edward Cullen._


	13. chapter 13

**Edward** **POV**

Crap. It would be a lot easier if Bella wasn't the exception of my talent. But that is what makes me take interest in her. She just sends off a signal that says "take interest in me" not the Rosalie signal of saying I am so pretty but a different humble way that sends off the vibe of attraction. I should be leading her home. I should be taking responsibility of her. Bella's new, she has the most fragile sense otf courage I have ever sensed, Jasper taught me how to do that. Instead I just felt like taking her elsewhere, with the flowers and greens, my meadow. I grabbed her hand in an iron grip. She turned in surprise. I took her hand, cool against my skin. She feels like satin. I intertwined my fingers with hers, I can feel her body tense and relax at the action. I can feel the corners if her lips tugging upwards. We ran together, side-by-side. I can sense her excitement as she runs toward the unknown destination. Her power of being a newborn was strong enough to catch up with my speed. We arrived eventually. She was so devoted at surveying her surroundings that she didn't even realize that she had squeezed my hand out of excitement. She was gazing at the flowers on the edge out the beautiful meadow. The tall oak tree were standing next to each other, fluttering side-by-side in the midnight breeze. Which blows lightly on my face and my exposed arms. She finally got over the sudden excitement and turned towards me with those blood red eyes full of excitement and curiosity. She had finally realized how hard she was holding on to my hand, she looked at me in question as if she was exexpecting some kind of reaction. She squeezed my hand once again , an apology . I wasn't really there, at the meadow. It was just a form of me. Deep down, deep inside my mind, I was falling, falling...for this girl in front of me.


End file.
